


Ikanku Hilang

by Crven



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Other, Parody, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: ...karena ternyata, menunjukkan hasil memancingmu bisa membuat ikanmu menghilang.





	Ikanku Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author.

* * *

**Harvest Moon / Story of Seasons © Natsume / Marvellous**

* * *

Hari Sabtu yang cerah. Selesai menaruh telur ayam dalam _shipping bin_ dan menyapa Mayor yang tengah menaruh pengumuman baru di papan pengumuman Rose Square, Claire berlalu ke pantai.

He? Siapa itu?

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putihnya dan topi jerami yang disandangnya di belakang leher menarik perhatian Claire. Sesaat, gadis itu membatin, " _Siapa tuh? Nggak pernah lihat!"_

Takut, Claire mendekati pria tersebut. Disapanya secara ringan.

"H-hai."

Pria itu membalik badannya dan lantas tersenyum lebar. Kulit hitamnya seakan bercerita bahwa ia banyak menghabiskan waktu di bawah sengatan mentari.

"Kau ingin memancing?"

Claire bingung bukan kepalang. Disapa, kok, malah menawari memancing?

"U-um, tentu..."

Dengan hati-hati, pria asing tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pancingan sederhana dan menyerahkannya pada Claire. Claire menerimanya, meski tetap keheranan.

"A-anu... Maaf, saya belum tahu nama Anda..."

"Namaku Greg, salam kenal. Aku kerap lupa memperkenalkan diri."

Claire manggut-manggut saja sembari mengamati pancingan barunya. Ketika hendak menggunakan pancingannya, ia kembali mengajak Greg berbicara.

"Kalau kau menemukan ikan yang besar, tunjukkan padaku," begitu ujar Greg. Claire, ingin menyenangkan hati Greg sekaligus membalas budi pria tersebut, segera melempar ujung kail pancingannya dan berharap ia akan bisa menangkap ikan besar berwarna biru dan menunjukkannya pada Greg.

Satu, dua menit berlalu... Dan...

"Ah!"

Umpannya bergerak. Dengan cepat Claire menarik pancingannya, dan syukurlah! Ikan besar biru yang ia idamkan segera didapat!

"Greg! Lihat, ikan biru yang besar!" teriak Claire sembari menunjukkannya pada Greg. Tetapi...

"Terima kasih, Claire! Tangkapan yang bagus!"

Eh... Tunggu dulu... Kok...

Ikannya hilang?!

Ternyata, ikan besar itu diserahkan pada Greg sebagai hadiah.

Claire kehilangan beberapa Gold karenanya.

* * *

**[Extra]**

* * *

Dari balik layar kaca, seorang _player_ hanya bisa mematung. Ia kontan bengong saja.

 _Tadi katanya mau ditunjuki ikan besar yang aku dapat!,_ rutuknya sebal, masih tak bergeming dengan tokoh Claire yang diam saja di balik layar konsol permainan kesayangannya. Sesaat setelah berpikir...

"Oh... Ya. Kalau sedang memegang barang lalu meng-klik NPC, namanya kita memberi barang itu ke NPC-nya, ya..."

Ingin kembali ke _save-_ an sebelum hari ini karena tak rela ikannya diberikan ke NPC dan bukannya dijual, baru ingat terakhir _saving_ sudah lima hari lalu.

 _Player_ mogok main selama seminggu.


End file.
